


A caring Snake

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Decet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Writing mood? Maybe some Moceit where Patton is crying and Deceit comforts him?





	A caring Snake

Patton just wanted the tears to stop. His head hurt and so did his throat and chest, but the tears didn’t listen, they kept falling down his red flaming cheeks.

A sniffle left him followed by a silent hulking sob as he curled over himself, grabbing at the place where his logo rested against his chest.

 “I’m fine… i’m fine… i’m fine…” he whispered hoarsely to himself “be, be, po, po, pi, pi, pibopi!” not even making random noises made him feel any better.

A sigh from the middle of the room made him stiffen and turn his head to find how Deceit stood there.

 

The deceitful side was slowly taking in the room, it was usually shining and bright but now shrouded in darkness, only the fairy lights providing any kind of lightsource. Deceit’s snake eye shone weakly in the dark along with a shine on his schales, and it was first now Patton noticed how Deceit was dressed in black t-shirt pyjamas and fluffy yellow pants, and a fluffy morning robe striped in black and yellow tied at the waist, no hat or gloves.

 “You’ve looked better, Morality~” Deceit drawled as he looked at his nails, leaning back against the desk.

 “Why are you here?” Patton hissed out, eyes hardening, despite the tears.

 “Someone decided to lie in the middle of me taking care of my scales.” Deceit huffed before he sent a look at Patton. “I would normally ignore all of you lying about small things, but this, i could not ignore.” and with that he pushed away from the desk and moved closer.

 “I don’t need your help. Get out!” Patton snapped body tensing as the scaly side moved closer.

 “Now that is a lie… but. If you rather not have my help, Virgil was awake last i checked-”

 “NO!” Patton barked before he was able to stop it, he slammed both hands over his lips looking startled at his own reaction. Deceit merely blinked.

 “…Okay.” Deceit had reached the edge of the bed by now, but he made no move to sit down. He moved one hand to his jaw, looking away from Patton, his eyes landing on the many stuffed animals on the couch. “And why not?”

 “I… I don’t wanna make him worry…” Patton mumbled behind his hands.

 “And hiding you’re hurting won’t make him worry about you more? and here i thought you didn’t like being selfish.” Patton stiffened. “Withholding the information from your best friend, when you’re hurting and crying all alone in your room, when Virgil is awake and just one corridor away?”

Deceit tutted at the moral side before he reached over and ruffled his hair “You want Thomas to be a honest person. But still you have such troubles to be honest yourself, it’s a pity.” Patton made a broken noise. Deceit sighed before he walked over to the couch and picked up the oldest and most worn looking toys, before he moved over to Patton again, dumping the toys onto the moral side’s lap.

 “…What?” Patton asked silently blinking down at the stuffed animals, before he looked up at Deceit who blinked back before he shrugged.

 “I… I thought- they might help you feel better…” Deceit looked away scratching at his cheek.

Patton slowly picked up one of the toys rubbing his fingers over the soft fur and the places where it has been worn off from care.

 “I… thanks…” Patton mumbled slowly, sending a look to Deceit who sent him a glance and shrugged.

 “I had nothing better to do. And leaving you on your own would only affect Thomas in the long run. so don’t think to much about it.” Patton watched Deceit closely, before he slowly reached out and took hold of Deceit’s hand, it was chilled to the touch, and he felt of the scale covered fingers twitched under his touch, but didn’t pull away.

 “Please…” Patton whispered

 “Please what?” Deceit turned to look at the moral side who wasn’t crying anymore, but tears still clung to his eyelashes.

 “….”

Patton was silent for a long time before he gripped Deceit’s hand harder

 “c… cuddle?” he asked hesitantly sending Deceit a unsure look.

Deceit gave him a once over before he sighed and sat down on the bed.

 “And here I thought you wanted me to leave.” he said, still not pulling his hand away from Patton’s hold. Patton swallowed and looked away, his grip getting a bit stronger, before he gave the hand a tug. Deceit chuckled and let himself be pulled closer.

a while later, Deceit found himself lying against the fluffy pillows with Patton cuddling close to him, a death grip on Deceit’s morning robe and hand.

Deceit was slowly using his other hand to rub Patton on the back or card through his locks. and it didn’t take long before Patton’s breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Deceit stayed for a while longer, watching over the moral side. it didn’t take long before the warmth Patton radiated made him sleepy as well.


End file.
